Cristal Roto
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: Su ascenso al poder fue en perdida de su propia libertad. Ahora debe soportar el cautiverio bajo un amo silencioso. ¿Qué le tomaría ganar la confianza de ése hombre?. ¿Manipularlo en liberar a su prisionero? Una historia del pasado de Rai y Frankenstein. En curso. Noblesse. Nobleza. Muy recomendable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Noblesse no es mío

* * *

**Cristal Roto (parte 1)**

El cerrojo chirrió desde el exterior de la puerta en un doloroso gemido de metal raspando contra metal, un signo del raro uso de este, y a su vez del cambio de custodio. El sonido de los zapatos golpeando contra el suelo de piedra durante diecisiete pasos y luego un roce de tela señalaban que el guardia actual se había tornado hacia su reemplazo. Dieciséis pasos más antes de que se saludaran el uno al otro y otros cinco pasos adicionales antes de una charla casual.

Desde allí, tres minutos hasta que el guardia actual finalmente hiciese el reporte sobre el estado del prisionero, el mismo estado que se había repetido por las ultimas ochenta y seis veces, y otros dos minutos hasta que el nuevo guardia apareciese a la puerta de la prisión. A juzgar el patrón, sería Gejutel K. Landegre. Justo el hombre que él deseaba ver.

Frankenstein se levantó del piso y se sacudió el polvo durante el tiempo asignado a la charla casual. Había visto suficiente de esta celda de prisión y había recaudado una cantidad satisfactoria de información de sus captores. No había necesidad de dudar. Estaba seguro de su siguiente jugada.

"Aun se rehúsa a hablar". Las palabras fluyeron a través de la oscuridad en la familiar voz del líder del clan Mergas. "No me hace caso en lo absoluto y no come a menos que se encuentre solo. Nada ha cambiado".

Dos minutos más. Frankenstein pasó los dedos por su cabello como si se tratase de rayos de sol, haciéndolos caer los mechones sobre uno de sus ojos. Dos pares de pisadas, uno partiendo y otro aproximándose, llenando la habitación con golpes secos. Veinte pasos más hasta que comenzara su escape.

"¿Cómo le va?" Gejutel deslizó una bandeja a través de un espacio entre las barras. Una mezcla de frutas y quesos acompañada por rebanadas de pan y miel, y un platillo de carne bañado en la salsa más gloriosa que hubiese probado jamás. La comida era extravagante para un humano, sin mencionar un prisionero. Frankenstein resistió cuidadosamente la tentación de saborear el aroma. No mostrar la menor seña de desearla.

Un brusco girar de la cerradura, y la puerta arrastrando por el suelo. Un segundo más y la cerradura hizo clic de nuevo en su lugar, asegurándolo en su interior junto con su captor. Estaban solos. Momento de comenzar.

"Veo que no hay mucho que decir." Gejutel aguardo un momento, como esperando una respuesta antes de admitir que no habría una. "Le dejaré con su comida."

Tres pasos. Justo el tiempo suficiente para que su captor le diese la espalda aun permaneciendo dentro del rango de un susurro. "Deseo presentar una queja formal ante el lord."

Su túnica barrio hacia adelante mientras su cuerpo se detuvo y Gejutel se dio la vuelta lentamente con incredulidad." ¿Podrías repetir eso?."

Frankenstein alzó la cabeza, haciendo contacto visual de lleno, y repitió las palabras en el lenguaje de los nobles. "Deseo presentar una queja formal ante el lord."

"¿Quien te enseño nuestro lenguaje?."

"Los líderes de los clanes lo hicieron" Otro gesto de asombro paso por el rostro de su captor, y Frankenstein escondió cuidadosamente cualquier emoción de su propio semblante "Los he escuchado hablar."

"Ya veo."

"Deseo presentar una queja formal ante el lord." Declaró Frankenstein nuevamente antes que Gejutel tuviera tiempo de cuestionar que más había aprendido durante su cautiverio "Tengo derecho de conocer mis cargos-"

"Causaste un alboroto en el mundo humano".

"- y disputarlos de manera pertinente. ó, "regresó a su lengua nativa, "¿ A caso es práctica de una raza de su altura el condenar a los hombres sin su entendimiento, mucho menos una defensa apropiada?."

"No es una petición sencilla" murmuró Gejutel, considerando la idea pacientemente. "Podría ser difícil."

Frankenstein tomo la charola del espacio entre las barras. Ya no había razón para contenerse frente a ellos, y la curiosidad de los Nobles aumentaría por su repentino cambio de comportamiento. No podría comer solo a partir de este momento. "Sería más conveniente honrar mi petición que encarcelarme indefinidamente. Estoy seguro de que los líderes de los clanes tienen asuntos más urgentes que atender que actuar como guardias comunes de prisión."

"Eso es cierto…"

"Necesitaré cualquier transcripción relacionada con mis cargos, también." Frankenstein glaseó una fina capa de miel sobre una rebanada de pan, utilizando el movimiento como una excusa para mirar hacia otro lado.

"Ya debes saber lo que sucedió."

"Quisiera la versión oficial". Bajó el cuchillo, poniéndolo en la bandeja. Extraño que le dieran a un prisionero algo que pudiese ser fácilmente convertido en un arma. Debe ser un testimonio de su fuerza... o su ingenuidad. "También requiero las normas, reglamentos, jurisdicciones y procedimientos relacionados con la participación de los nobles en la sociedad humana, así como la jerarquía de la autoridad que debo usar para hacer mi solicitud."

"Normalmente, una queja sería presentada a el líder del clan correspondiente, pero en tu caso."

"Deberé apelar directamente al lord, ya que no pertenezco a un clan. Lo tengo en cuenta."

"Estás bastante bien informado."

"Escuché."

"Puedo verlo" Gejutel trazó su pulgar pensativamente por la quijada, "Has pensado esto muy cuidadosamente, ¿verdad? ¿Porqué me has escogido a mí para esta petición? Pudiste habérselo pedido a cualquiera."

"No es obvio? Usted es un hombre bastante obstinado que no se apartará de sus valores, especialmente si está de acuerdo en que mi trato-"

"No he concordado en nada"

"es una injusticia. También se encuentra en buena relación con los otros líderes de clanes y tiene el favor del lord. Si alguien puede cumplir mi petición, sería usted. Usted me ayudará sin importar otra cosa"

"¡Ja!" Gejutel rió en diversión. "Eres atrevido para un ser humano!"

"No me desagradas, Gejutel K. Landegre, pero puedo cambiar de opinión." Frankenstein sorbió su bebida lentamente antes de mirar hacia arriba para juntar sus miradas a través de los barrotes. "Estoy consciente de que no descansaras hasta lograrlo. Después de todo, eres parcialmente responsable de mi maltrato. Esa es la clase de hombre que eres."

"Hum".

"Dicho como un verdadero noble".

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Ileranerak for the Spanish translation.

Puede diferir ligeramente de la historia real, ya que nueva información fue publicada después de que empecé a escribir esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Noblesse no es mio.

* * *

**Cristal Roto (parte 2)**

El cerrojo se abrió bruscamente, y la puerta arrastro contra el piso. Nadie debería estar aquí aun. Su custodio apenas había llegado. Solo había cuatro cambios de turno al día, uno cada seis horas. Gejutel no pareció sorprendido por la interrupción.¿Había estado esperándola?

Frankenstein escuchó los pasos, el patrón del intruso, pero no hubo sonido. Quien quiera que fuera, no había entrado a la prisión. Cadenas tintinearon cerca de la entrada.

"¿Has terminado tu comida?" La voz de Gejutel rompió el silencio.

No había. Frankenstein dejo la bandeja distraídamente junto a los barrotes.¿Porqué llevaban cadenas? Esto no era parte del patrón. Nunca antes había habido cadenas. Pasos retumbaron a través de la celda mientras el intruso finalmente comenzó a moverse. No hubo patrón distinguible.¿Era alguien nuevo?

Gejutel tomo la bandeja y camino fuera de vista, uniéndose al intruso en la oscuridad más allá del sutil brillo de la antorcha. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada. Un momento de silencio y luego un par de pisadas a la izquierda mientras el otro par se aproximaba con el sonido de metal golpeando en metal.

¿Qué significaban las cadenas? Si quisieran restringirlo, debieron hacerlo desde un principio. No hizo intento en sacar sus poderes desde el momento en que había entrado en este lugar. Escapar a la fuerza solo le causaría ser cazado. La libertad requería un escape por lógica.

"¿Estas listo?" reapareció Gejutel con un juego de grilletes en mano.

"Si". Frankenstein forzó certeza en su voz como si hubiese esperado esto también.

"El lord ha accedido a verte" Gejutel saco una llave y abrió la puerta de la celda "pero tu petición de información te ha sido denegada"

¿Había esto sido planeado antes que preguntara? No, una coincidencia tan específica era poco probable. Podían comunicarse sin su conocimiento. Pero, ¿cómo? Su captor nunca había dejado su lado. Nunca hizo señal alguna de intercambio de información. Nadie estaba presente para comunicarse con él. El intercambio era imposible. No, no imposible. Si hubiera creído en la imposibilidad de tales cosas, no hubiese podido llegar tan lejos.¿Cómo lo hacían?

"Puedes salir"

Frankenstein dió un paso adelante, dejando atrás las barras por primera vez en meses, y permaneció de pie pacientemente mientras Gejutel aseguraba los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas. "¿Existe alguna formalidad de la que deba saber cuando me dirija al lord?"

"Arrodíllate, cruza tu puño sobre tu pecho, di tu nombre seguido a un saludo al lord" Gejutel sonrió "¿Has recaudado toda esta información, incluso aprendido nuestro lenguaje, y no sabes algo tan simple? Tal vez debiste esperar más tiempo antes de pedir conocer al lord"

Ochocientos siete pasos hacia lo que debía ser el salón del trono. Frankenstein memorizó el camino, marcando cuidadosamente posibles rutas de escape, y buscó rostros que pudiesen ser valiosos. Gejutel espero afuera de las masivas puertas, su silencio anticipando. No, este no era el tiempo de hablar. Debía recolectar la información que necesitaba a través de la observación.

Las puertas se abrieron, y Gejutel caminó delante, aun tomando el brazo al prisionero. Lo soltó a diez pasos de los escalones y se arrodilló en el pasillo. "Yo, Gejutel K. Landegre, saludo al lord."

"Yo, Frankenstein," cayó sobre una rodilla, cadenas tintineando mientras sostuvo su mano sobre el pecho, "saludo al lord."

"Bien entrenado, ¿verdad?." El lord golpeaba con los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla. "Gejutel, alguien ha estado trabajando con él?."

"No, mi lord."

"Entonces, ¿él logró todo esto por su cuenta?. ¿Incluso aprender un idioma?." El lord se tornó hacia delante, y sus largos mechones de pelo rubio se enroscaron con el movimiento. "Eres muy interesante para ser un humano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?."

"Deseo presentar una queja formal". Frankenstein intento mirarlo a los ojos, pero las sombras escondian el rostro de el lord.

"Deseo presentar una queja formal". Frankenstein intento mirarlo a los ojos, pero las sombras ocultaban el rostro del lord.

"Comienzas con una queja?" El lord preguntó tajantemente, las comisuras de su boca elevándose, convirtiéndose en una leve sonrisa. "¿Ni siquiera un poco de adulación?."

¿Se escuchaba un poco esperanzado? Frankenstein apartó la mirada del lord y miró a Gejutel desde el rabillo de su ojo. El hombre parecía exasperado pero se contuvo. ¿Era este comportamiento normal, entonces? Lo mejor sería pasarlo por alto por ahora. "Sí, creo que mi tratamiento aquí es injusto. Es decir, mi encarcelamiento sin juicio."

"Los juicios son siempre tan aburridos."

"Aun así son pertinentes" Gejutel suspiró.

"Hmm?" El lord lo ignoro con un movimiento de su muñeca. "He escuchado el relato de dos líderes de clan, tú mismo siendo uno, así como _su_ testimonio."

"Comprendo"

¿Comprendo? Eso no explicaba nada. Los ojos de Frankenstein se estrecharon en una mirada feroz en tanto regresaba su vista al lord. "Tal vez mi testimonio sea valioso en mi propia defensa?."

"Dices que eres capaz de dar testimonio?"

"Puedo presentar mi defensa."

"Una defensa no es un testimonio." El lord sonrió, volviendo a reclinarse en la oscuridad. "Me han dicho que perdiste el control de tus poderes. No se puede negar que causaste una gran conmoción en el mundo humano. Como tal, no puedo dejarte libre simplemente, aún si pudieras fingir tu inocencia. Si no te sentencio a encarcelamiento, tendría que ejecutarte. He perdonado tu vida. ¿No soy compasivo?."

"Es esto una broma para ti?." Frankenstein se puso de pie haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Gejutel." No soy algún pavo real que puedes enjaular por capricho!"

Gejutel se apresuró a ponerse en pie, tomando el brazo de Frankenstein. "Lo regresaré a su reclusión"

"No he terminado aquí." Frankenstein se soltó el brazo, sin retirar su vista del lord. "¿Qué derecho tienes de interferir conmigo? No soy miembro de tu raza. Los humanos tienen sus propias leyes a cumplir y sus propias cortes para juzgar. Permítame libertad o-"

"Es tu libertad o tu juicio lo que deseas obtener?"

La pregunta fue formulada tan pacientemente que Frankenstein suavizó su voz también. "Mi libertad, por supuesto."

"Gejutel, regrésalo a la habitación de disciplina."

"Si, lord." Gejutel volvió a tomar su brazo.

Esta vez Frankenstein no se resistió. Esto era un paso atrás, no un fracaso total. Necesitaba utilizar este tiempo para planear un nuevo curso de acción. Si no podía ganar su libertad a través de un juicio, debía haber otros medios. A través de amistad? A través de confianza? Los líderes de clanes estaban a su disposición. Sería posible dar vuelta a sus lealtades? Tomaría tiempo.

"Está en su mejor interés no buscar un juicio". Gejutel esperó hasta que estuvieron dentro de la seguridad de la prisión. "Los juicios rara vez se toman en cuenta. Es para su beneficio aceptar el criterio del lord. Un juicio habría significado una sentencia mucho más dura. El lord ha sido muy benevolente considerando tus crímenes. Acepta su generosidad".

"Una vida en prisión es solamente muerte en vida. ¿Es eso generoso?

"Hay destinos aún peores" Gejutel removió los grilletes y encerró a Frankenstein dentro de la celda una vez más "Pronto lo verás".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Noblesse no es mio

* * *

**Cristal Roto (Parte 3)**

Nueve días habían pasado desde la audiencia con el lord. Los lideres de los clanes iban y venían con cada cambio de guardia. Los patrones de su comportamiento permanecían iguales. El numero de pasos hacia el guardia actual, la cantidad de tiempo asignado a la charla casual, el numero de pasos hacia la celda mientras el guardia anterior abandonaba el lugar. La única diferencia era que realizaban estos patrones en silencio, confirmando que podían comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras de alguna manera. En todo este tiempo, Gejutel no se había presentado ni una sola vez.

Frankenstein caminó por el perímetro de su celda, permitiendo a sus músculos la poca actividad que podía lograr en un espacio tan reducido. Después de meses en la misma habitación, no se sentía diferente que antes. Lógicamente, debía haber cambios en su cuerpo. Deterioro. Debilidad. ¿Significaba eso que las habilidades físicas de su cuerpo iban mas allá de sus recién adquiridos poderes?. Necesitaba mas información, mas auto exámenes y observación, pero no podía llevarlos a cabo aquí. Los nobles no necesitaban conocer mas de sus habilidades de lo que ya sabían, y sus anteriores intentos de poner a prueba sus poderes solo le habían causado despertar en una prisión sin explicación, sin un lenguaje en común, ningún recuerdo de que lo había llevado ahí, y una extraña voz en lo profundo de su mente cada vez que intentaba reunir las piezas restantes.

El cerrojo dio vuelta, y la puerta raspó contra el piso. No hubo pasos. Solo un débil soplo de viento. El líder del clan Kertia.

Frankenstein dió un paso atrás mientras el hombre abría la puerta, y lo siguió fuera de la prisión. ¿Era esta una segunda oportunidad? ¿Otra audiencia con el lord? No, no podría serlo. El camino que tomaron era distinto al de antes. Iban afuera.

¿Debía intentar escapar? Frankenstein froto sus muñecas tentativamente mientras cruzaban a través del follaje. No traía grilletes puestos. Solo había un guardia. Si deseaba huir, ahora seria la mejor oportunidad que podría desear. No. Podría lograr escapar, pero solo seria cazado y matado al final. Había demasiados oponentes poderosos. No conocía la magnitud de sus respectivos poderes, y no había evaluado apropiadamente los limites de los suyos propios. Aun carecía de la habilidad para intentar esta opción, y una vida vivida ocultándose era solo otra forma de cautiverio. En vez de eso, siguió obedientemente al líder de clan hasta que llegaron a una mansión escondida en medio del bosque.

Nunca antes había visto una casa mas terrorífica. Se erguía del suelo en un masivo desorden de habitaciones y torres que dominaban el horizonte y bloqueaban las estrellas como si las borrasen del cielo. La oscuridad la llenaba con un sentido de opresión mientras la luna contorneaba su forma y arrojaba su sombra sobre el lago. Incluso las aguas temblaban en su presencia, Frankenstein miro como su reflejo era tragado por el de la mansión. Aun su imagen flotando en el agua era prisionera en este lugar.

¿Por qué había sido traído aquí?¿ Quién podría vivir en esta casa? El líder de clan hizo caso omiso de su distracción. El hombre se acercó inmutable a la mansión y abrió la puerta. Entonces, se volvió a su prisionero por solo un segundo y desapareció en la oscuridad de dentro.

Frankenstein esperó en el umbral que volviese con una luz pero pronto se dio cuenta que la luz no llegaría. Una mansión mas oscura que la noche que dejaba a todos en asombro y terror del amo de tal lugar. Se propuso no maravillarse cuando conociese a tal hombre. Pasando a través de la puerta, encontró su camino entre la oscuridad.

El líder del clan Kertia era un hombre de silencio. Aun sus mismas pisadas no producían sonido. ¿A dónde había ido? La mansión era demasiado amplia para buscar a ciegas a través de la oscuridad. Frankenstein escucho cuidadosamente, esforzándose por encontrar el mas leve sonido. Aun con el silencio del Kertia, el amo de la casa podría hacer un sonido. El líder de clan estaría con el.

"Disculpe mi interrupción" La voz del Kertia era suave y distante. Se detuvo como esperando una respuesta y continuó al no recibir ninguna. "Tengo un mensaje de el lord".

Se escuchó el sonido de papel siendo desdoblado."¿Un pavo real?."

"El humano que usted capturó. Ha de ser su siervo."

"Me niego."

"Si no desea quedárselo, lo devolveré a su confinamiento."

¿Qué era esto? Frankenstein se detuvo fuera de la habitación y escuchó las voces desde el pasillo. ¿Era este el resultado de su queja con el lord? ¿Una vida de servidumbre? Otra pausa, mas larga que la anterior. ¿Esperaban algo? Se asomó a través de la puerta. El líder del clan Kertia lo miraba mientras el otro hombre miraba a través de la ventana. Habían sentido su presencia. ¿Cómo?

"Aceptaré."

"Comprendo. Lo dejare a su cuidado." El líder Kertia paso por delante de Frankenstein, dejándolo sin instrucción alguna.

Frankenstein se quedo en el umbral. Debería entrar? Presentarse? Encontrar una razón para retirarse? El hombre no le ofreció ninguna introducción. Ni siquiera se volvió desde su ventana. Era eso todo, entonces? La casa era solo una prisión mas grande, y el amo de esta era su custodio. Frankenstein apretó la mandíbula. ¿Su ganancia en el poder sólo había sido a costa de su libertad?

El hombre le devolvió la mirada.

"Yo soy Frankenstein". Dijo el confiadamente, con cuidado de ocultar su sorpresa ante el cambio de circunstancias. Jugaría el papel de un sirviente hasta ganar la confianza de éste hombre. Entonces, no sería difícil de obtener su libertad. "Es un placer conocerlo."

El hombre apartó la mirada.

Tal vez esto sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Noblesse no es mio.

* * *

**Cristal Roto (Parte 4)**

No había un solo candelero, botella de aceite, o pedazos de madera que se pudieran encontrar en esta casa. Había mas lamparas que suficiente, pero nada que usar como combustible. Unos cuantos gramos de avena seca era lo único rescatable, y aún eso sonaba a manera tentativa. Frankenstein lo añadió a su lista de suministros también. ¿Como había sobrevivido el amo así? Echó un vistazo al gran salón. El hombre no había dejado su ventana desde la noche anterior. Era casi lo que uno esperaría de un niño. Honestamente, ¿Debía ser el sirviente o el guardián de este hombre?

Frankenstein se aclaró la garganta a modo de introducción. " Iré a recoger leña ahora".

El hombre no lo reconoció.

"Disculpe, entonces" Frankenstein asintió y se deslizo fuera.

Necesitaría lena y madera seca inmediatamente. Entonces, podría acumular madera verde en preparación para el invierno del año próximo. ¿Año próximo? Estaba pensando ya tan lejos? Seguramente no le llevaría tanto tiempo escapar. La madera seca seria suficiente por ahora.

Frankenstein recolectó mas ramas caídas desde el suelo hasta que sus brazos se llenaron y caminó de vuelta a la casa. Una mansión tan magnifica, y no había un solo carruaje o caballo en sus tierras. Nada en lo absoluto para acarrear grandes cantidades. A este paso, le tomaría horas. ¿Debería usar sus poderes? Miró arriba hacia la ventana. El amo no se había movido de su posición. Debía esperar hasta que el se preocupe por hacer tales cosas. Aparentar ser lo mas inofensivo posible por el momento.

Y el amo. ¿Era él inofensivo? Parecía tan insignificante ahí parado a la ventana. ¿Pero era débil? Difícilmente. Debía ser poderoso si un prisionero era dejado a su cuidado tan fácilmente, y el líder del clan Kertia había dicho que el hombre era quien lo había capturado. Solo recordaba fragmentos de esa noche, pero nada de el amo. Frankenstein cerró su puño, sintiendo los músculos de su brazo tensarse, y lo soltó de nuevo. Necesitaba poner a prueba su fuerza, para recordar que era lo que había sucedido que lo llevo hasta aquí, y si ese hombre había estado presente en el momento de su captura, entonces al menos sabia parte de las piezas restantes.

Frankenstein vació su brazada de leña en una pila fuera de la puerta y levantó su mano en una onda.

El amo no lo saludo, pero sus ojos se tornaron levemente un lado.

Frankenstein sonrió. Ese era un comienzo. Una mirada era mejor que nada. "Prepararé nuestra comida".

Se sacudió el polvo de las manos y se apresuró a entrar a la casa. La chimenea necesitaría limpieza antes de que pudiera encender un fuego. Había tanto que hacer. La mansión bien podría ser compleja, pero también era decrepita. Barrió la chimenea, soltando el creosote del eje y colocando una tapa en la parte superior para evitar que los animales hicieran nido dentro. Con esta tarea terminada, depositó las hojuelas en una olla con agua hirviendo y esperó a que se transformaran en insípidas gachas de avena.

Frankenstein golpeó sus nudillos contra la puerta del gran salón. "Esta listo."

Regresó a la cocina y cogió dos porciones en dos tazones. No se parecía en nada a la comida que la habían servido en prisión. Tendría que dominar su habilidades culinarias si debía quedarse aquí por un periodo extendido de tiempo.

Depositando los tazones en la mesa, se sentó para dedicarse a su comida. ¿Debería esperar a el amo? Jugar el papel de humilde sirviente y atender a todas sus necesidades antes de comer el mismo?. No. No ceder territorio que no había sido tomado. Sería mejor comenzar en igualdad de condiciones. Comió su comida lentamente, permitiendo que se enfriara mientras planeaba el resto de su itinerario.

La comida era primero. Tendría que pepenar en el área aledaña para encontrar plantas comestibles y recolectar semillas para empezar un jardín. Lo que no pudiera ser encontrado en el bosque tendría que ser comprado en el mercado. Los ojos de Frankenstein recorrieron el comedor. Era grandioso pero estaba en ruinas. ¿Era ese un reflejo de la fortuna del amo? Alguna vez grandiosa pero ahora acabada. ¿O era el resultado de su carácter? No tenia ni el interés ni las habilidades para mantener una casa tan enorme. De cualquier forma, algo debía hacerse, y había suficientes artefactos valiosos para vender si la casa no podía solventar su mantenimiento.

Frankenstein tomo el otro tazón de la mesa y caminó al gran salón sin anunciar su presencia esta vez. Coloco el tazón en el alfeizar en frente de el hombre y espero su reacción. No hubo ninguna. "Compraré mas suministros pronto. Esto tendrá que ser suficiente hasta entonces. Usted debería comer."

El amo miró el tazón por varios minutos antes de alcanzar la cuchara. Logró tomar un bocado y dejó caer la cuchara dentro del tazón de nuevo.

"No es de su agrado?" Frankenstein frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que no lo sería. Él mismo a penas había logrado tragársela, y aun eso había sido a través de una obstinada determinación.

Giró sobre sus talones, dando marcha atrás sobre sus pasos a través de la cocina y buscó en los armarios hasta encontrar un contenedor de azúcar. Era viejo y los gránulos adheridos entre sí, formando un bloque sólido de color blanco, pero sería mejor que la insipidez de las gachas. Rompió el azúcar en trozos más pequeños y, volviendo al gran salón, lo echó en el tazón.

"Eso debe mejorar el sabor." Frankenstein espero a que el amo probara la comida de nuevo. Esta vez, su reacción pareció algo mas favorable. Debía agregar azúcar a su lista de suministros. " Volveré a mis deberes por ahora. Disfrute su comida."

Frankenstein se apresuró a las profundidades del bosque, aventurándose aun mas lejos de lo necesario. Lo suficientemente lejos para estar en completa privacidad. Se detuvo al lado de un árbol y escucho buscando cualquier indicio del sonido de alguien siguiéndolo, pero por lo que podía ver, el amo no había dejado su ventana. Nadie estaba cerca. Podía pasar un poco mas de tiempo evaluando su poder antes de recolectar plantas.

Ponerlo a prueba lentamente, cuidadosamente. Si su encarcelamiento había sido el resultado de la perdida de control de sus poderes, entonces repetir esa perdida de control sería muy posible si se esforzaba demasiado. Comienza con algo pequeño.

Sacó sus poderes a las puntas de sus dedos. Pequeñas luces purpuras emanaron de su mano. Recordaba la luz. Esta cantidad era segura. La concentró, expandiéndola, en una flama estable. El aire comenzó a enfriarse mientras una presencia espeluznante se introdujo en la atmósfera. Esto, también, lo recordaba. Era incomodo pero podía soportarlo. Frankenstein esperó, permitiendo a su cuerpo acostumbrarse al aura. Se juntó alrededor suyo, pero hasta ahora podía controlarla.

Un poco mas. Sus yemas de los dedos se oscurecieron, tornándose negras mientras la luz lo rodeó. Se extendió por su brazo, y pudo sentir su fuerza incrementarse. Sentir la magnitud del poder a su disposición. Probar la curiosidad de explorarlo. El poder lo tentaba a empujar adelante. Salto mas allá de sus codos y se arrastro arriba hacia sus hombros, imponiéndose en él a la fuerza mientras comenzaba a lastimarle. Esto era demasiado. Frankenstein cortó el flujo de poder, forzándolo a cesar. El poder aumentó en resistencia, luchando contra el. Las punzadas chisporroteaban, transformándose en quemaduras al chamuscar la piel en sus brazos y enrollarse alrededor de su cuello.

_Te maldecimos._

Esa voz! Frankenstein empujó con mas fuerza, golpeando contra ella y empujándola hacia abajo. Lo que fuera. Cualquier forma necesaria para suprimirla. Esa voz era lo ultimo que recordaba. Lo que fuera que había sucedido antes, esa voz había sido el comienzo de ello. Reprimiendo el dolor, se enfocó en disminuir la luz púrpura. No, no era luz. Era oscuridad iluminada.

Endureció su voluntad, decidido a derrotar el poder, hasta someterlo, mientras menguaba poco a poco. Finalmente, se encogió de nuevo a su estado latente.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Sus mangas estaban desgarradas. Frankenstein las arremango para esconder la mayoría del daño, pero eso solo reveló las quemaduras en sus brazos. Las bajó de nuevo. No podría esconder el daño de todos modos. Esta era la única prenda que poseía. Añadiría ropa a la lista de suministros. En cuanto al poder, era difícil de manejar, pero no imposible. Necesitaba mas practica. La próxima vez, lo estudiaría apropiadamente. Categorizaría sus propios limites y buscaría las señales de advertencia que señalaban que había excedido esas restricciones.

Debía regresar con el amo antes que sospechase. Frankenstein echó de su hombro un saco vació y lo llenó con frutas, nueces y vegetales hasta que rebosó. Esta cantidad duraría por unos cuantos días. Le daría un poco mas de tiempo para aprender acerca del sistema monetario antes de encontrar el mercado. Podían vivir de la tierra indefinidamente si era necesario.

Frankenstein asintió al amo una vez que la casa entro en su campo de visión. Inmediatamente, llevó la bolsa a el gran salón y alzó su botín orgullosamente. Mantendría los ojos del hombre en el saco y lejos de sus heridas. No es que siquiera se molestaría en mirar. "He regresado".

El rostro del amo se tornó hacia él levemente.

Frankenstein bajó la bolsa mientras el amo encontró su mirada. ¿Estaba el hombre interesado en los suministros? ¿Hambriento? Antes de las gachas de avena de esta mañana, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido? "¿Hay algo que le gustaría que prepare?"

Sus ojos se desplazaron abajo hacia las rasgaduras en sus mangas.

¿Estaba preocupado? Frankenstein tiró de la tela hecha jirones. "Sólo se ha rasgado un poco. Lo remendaré pronto."

El amo extendió la mano, sus ojos iluminados con el movimiento. Trozos de material comenzaron a caer de las mangas de Frankenstein en tanto que nuevo material se enrollaba alrededor de sus brazos. Los ojos del hombre se apagaron, y se volvió a la ventana sin decir una palabra.

Frankenstein palpó la nueva tela, pasándola a través de sus dedos. Era real. ¿Cómo? Dejó su mano caer al lado.

"Gracias."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Noblesse no es mio.

* * *

**Cristal Roto (Parte 5)**

Intento trescientos ocho. Fracaso.

Frankenstein despejó su mente y se enfocó en cómo se había sentido cuando el amo había liberado su poder.

Intento trescientos nueve. El cambio en la atmósfera de el amo era cómodo y controlado, como en directa oposición de sus propios poderes. Fracaso.

Intento trescientos diez. La cantidad de energía que el amo requería para transformar el poder en tela era sorprendente mente muy baja. Casi sin esfuerzo. Fracaso.

Intento trescientos once. La habilidad del amo para moldear y diseñar una prenda de la nada. El color, las costuras, el tamaño y corte de la tela. Moda. Fracaso.

Recuerda cómo se sintió. Replícalo.

Intento trescientos doce. Frankenstein adelgazó su poder en finos hilos, tejiéndolos juntos majestuosamente en tanto que un trozo de tela se formó en la palma de su mano. Era áspero, desigual y abollado, pero era real. Éxito. Al menos este aspecto de las habilidades del amo podía ser duplicado.

Anotó algunas notas y dobló la tela entre las páginas. Eso solo le tomó un par de días de lograr, y ahora que entendía los medios fundamentales de crear tela, sólo era cuestión de refinar sus habilidades. La vestimenta primero, necesitaba un vestuario respetable, pero después de eso, había posibilidades infinitas a considerar. ¿De qué mas era capas el amo que podría ser copiado?.

Suficiente por ahora. Era tiempo de ir a ver al amo. Frankenstein hizo a un lado su trabajo y se aventuró al gran salón de acuerdo a su itinerario. Crear un patrón. Acostumbrar al amo a su presencia antes de ganar su confianza. "Buenos días."

El amo no habló. No se dio la vuelta. Era como si nada hubiese cambiado para él. Como si nadie hubiera entrado en lo absoluto. Y si ese era su estado de animo, ¿porqué siquiera aceptaría hacerse cargo de un prisionero? Se había negado en un principio. ¿Cuáles fueron su razones?

La cabeza del hombre a penas se movió, y Frankenstein inmediatamente se aprovechó de la pequeña muestra de interés. "Voy a limpiar esta habitación hoy. Perdone por la molestia."

La ventana del amo estaba abierta, pero el resto de ellas estaban cerradas con las cortinas corridas. Frankenstein estiró el cordón de una ventana contigua y echó las cortinas a un lado en una nube de polvo. Un tenue brillo de luz cortó a través de la capa de suciedad del cristal de la ventana, iluminando el vidrio de un color grisáceo amarillento. Repugnante.

Frankenstein frotó la suciedad de la superficie, pero esta aún permanecía del otro lado. ¿Cómo es que el hombre vivía en tales condiciones? ¿Y qué era lo que miraba? ¿Que podía resultar tan fascinante que todo lo demás, aún necesidades básicas, sucumbían ante este único deseo? Las aves volaban frente a la ventana, deslizándose a través del aire antes de desaparecer entre los arboles. ¿Era eso? ¿La parvada de aves? Eso no hacía que valiese la pena vivir encadenado a un sitio, pero los ojos del amo seguían cada movimiento de sus alas en vuelo. ¿Que más podría ser?

Frankenstein corrió las cortinas a las ventanas restantes, cubriendo la habitación de luz por primera vez desde que había llegado. Sillas acolchonadas rodeaban una pequeña mesa en la sala de estar, y un escritorio se encaraba a las ventanas desde la pared del fondo. Eran perfectas. A parte de una capa de polvo, no se habían desgastado en lo absoluto. Casi se miraban como si no hubiesen sido usadas para nada. Su mirada recayó en el amo. El mobiliario probablemente no había sido usado. El hombre no se había movido de ese lugar desde que el líder del clan Kertia le había hablado. Pero, había papeles en el escritorio. Debió haberse movido en algún momento.

Papeles? Frankenstein poco a poco se abrió paso a través de la habitación mientras desempolvaba el mobiliario. Las sillas primero. La mesa después de eso. Su mano deslizó el trapo a través de de todos los rebordes y pliegues, expulsando todo rastro de polvo de la tapicería en la que había tomado residencia. Al mismo tiempo, observaba al amo. La concentración del hombre no se había apartado de la ventana. Debía ser lo suficientemente seguro investigar en su presencia.

Por ultimo, se abrió paso hasta el escritorio. Varios papeles se encontraban esparcidos a través del piso. Frankenstein cayó sobre una rodilla y los juntó lentamente. La mayoría parecían muy antiguos con escritura desvanecida y frágiles bordes amarillentos que caían como copos a su toque. El sello de cera en muchas de las cartas permanecía sin romperse.

Frankenstein volteo el papel en su mano.

_Cadis Etrama di Raizel._

¿Era ese el nombre del amo?. Sonaba tan sofisticado. El hombre poseía cierta gracia. Una elegancia muy superior a la de cualquier otra persona. Tal nombre le quedaba. Sería una persona bastante refinada si tan solo su comportamiento no fuese tan peculiar.

Los ojos del amo se tornaron al lado.

Rápidamente apilando los papeles, Frankenstein se puso en pie y se ocupo en desempolvar hasta librarse de su mirada. Los papeles sobre la mesa se miraban mas recientes. Los sellos de una cera color rojo vibrante, y las letras de un negro oscuro. Una de estas debía ser el mensaje de el lord que el líder del clan Kertia había entregado. Buscó entre los papeles. La mayoría databan de hacia años, incluso hace siglos antes, pero había una carta reciente.

_Cadis Etrama di Raizel,_

_Si usted se niega a acompañarme en el castillo, por favor acepte esta mascota pavo real como compañía. Es un poco rebelde, pero al menos no se aburrirán._

_Atentamente,_

_El lord._

Mascota pavo real? Su mal genio comenzó a elevarse y con el, el aura oscura en el ambiente. Frankenstein la suprimió rápidamente, calmando sus emociones antes de que el amo se percatara del cambio. Deslizó la carta hacia el fondo de la pila, y la dejó caer sobre el fondo del escritorio. Un pavo real. Se había dado a si mismo el titulo, y era exactamente lo que era. Un ave enjaulada dentro de las paredes de esta casa mientras tanto el, como el amo, miraban a las aves afuera volar libres. Incluso con la ventana abierta, la libertad estaba aún fuera de su alcance. No. Si era inalcanzable, solamente necesitaba romper el cristal y derribar las paredes. Si no podía obtener libertad, al menos destruiría la prisión.

El amo lo estaba mirando directamente ahora, con ojos abiertos y curiosos.

"Por favor, discúlpeme." Su tarea estaba aún sin terminar, pero no se podía quedar en esta habitación por mas tiempo. Frankenstein huyó de la casa, dejando atrás la mejor oportunidad que había tenido hasta ese momento para conversar con el amo.

Abriendo la puerta principal de un golpe, envió una parvada de aves al aire. Frankenstein observó celosamente como se dispersaban, con un vuelo frenético y lleno de sonidos de alarma. Aun así, eran capaces de escapar de este lugar, mientras el permanecía inmóvil en su confinamiento. Miró arriba hacia la ventana. Estaría el amo emocionado de que tantas aves llenaran el cielo o decepcionado de que se marchaban? Los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de preocupación. Casi con una expresión de profunda pérdida, pero sus ojos no estaban en las aves. Frankenstein se adentró en el bosque con pisadas fuertes, teniendo la suficiente congruencia para llevar una bolsa vacía con el para llevar suministros. Las aves ya no estaban, dejando un silencio en su ausencia. ¿Por qué lo habría mirado el amo con una expresión como esa?

* * *

Nota del autor: He estado pensando sobre lo que haré con esta historia desde el comienzo de la nueva saga. Hasta ahora, voy a continuar de aquí como si nada hubiera pasado. Habrá contradicciones, y voy a incluir la nueva información donde pueda. Gracias por leer esta historia. Es una de mis favoritas.


End file.
